Miko's sister
by Ironhideslilgirly666
Summary: Miko's sister Lea gose to Jasper Nevada to see Miko but she soon realise's that Miko is friends with the autobots and soon she becomes friends with them to but dose octimus like the new girl i hope you like the book if so please R&R hope you like it


**Hi i know my other book's are not that good but i think this one is better so please tell me if you like it or not hope you enjoy it **

Hello allow me to introduce myself my name is Lea i have black hair, brown eyes, and i wear dungerees with a pocket on my stomach oh yes i allmost forgot im Miko's sister i have not seen her for a long time because i have been on holiday with my friend and now im going to Jasper Nevada to see Miko.

Umm can you help me i asked a man at the train station

yer what you want he said as he turned around and looked down in shock that im at the train station alone

i need to get to Jasper Nevada do you know what train to cach i asked looking up at him

yes of corse you need to go to platform 2 and cach the train that is now comming up he said pointing to the train

thank you i said as i grabbed my bag and coat then ran to the train i got in there just in time once i was in the train i stayed standing up as it was only a few minutes away when the train stopped i stepped of the train and the first think i saw was Miko before i could even say a word she came running up to me and gave me a huge hug i dropped every thing and huged her.

i have missed you so much Miko said

i know and i have missed you too i said as we got out of a hug

i have a grate big supprise for you Miko said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to town when i got my breath back she let go of my hand and i put my arm around her shoulder Miko then done the same and we just started to walk to some ramdom place we chatted about what i done what she has done

so where is this big suprise and how big i said as i looked into her eyes

your suprise is right ahead of us but you have to be quite when you see it and it is verry verry big she said getting more excited than i am

where it is there is just a larg i started

rock now shhh dont say anything ok she said

got it oops i said as i just walked forwards we walked in through a giant tunnle but that was nothing when i saw 4 no 5 giant robots standing in the middle of the room with there eyes all starring at me Miko then looked at me as if she had just done a crime.

MIKO CAN YOU NOT KEEP A SECRET! the red and white one said

umm this is my sister Lea miko said as she pointed to me

hi i said waving to them then my eyes met up with a big bulky robot i took a step forward to go and see him when

no way he is my bot she said putting a arm in front of me

miko you know that if we you tell anyone about are existance that specal againt fowler will take them away in to custdy the red and blue one said looking at me with a stare

mabey i should just go i dont like to start trubble i said as i started to walk

im sorry but you will have to stay hear under are protection the red and blue one said

i dont need protecting i said as i carried on walking

YOU ARE TO STAY WITH MIKO the red and blue one orded

got it have to stay with my sis i said as i turned around and pointed to miko then walked towards her i think everyone went back to normal arfter that me and miko walked up the stairs my eyes then met on the over boys

hi im raf one of the boys said

hi my name is Lea im mikos sister

i know he said with a chukle

hi im jack the over one said

hi so nice place you got hear i said

oh no i dont live hear just our base so the deseptipcons cant find us he said

who i asked

oh come over hear we will explain they all said we all sat down it was about half an hour later that they had finished any questions miko said

yer just one when are you going to introduce me to them all i asked

right now jack said we all got up and walked over to the red and white one

this is ratchet miko said the grump of there group miko said a bit unhappy ratchet turned around and gave her a death stare

mabey we should leave ratchet be he looks verry busy i said as i turned around with the others

this is bummblebee raf said

hi bummblebee i said

he is the scout of the team miko said

this is arcee jack said

hi i said

hi Lea is'nt it she said

yes i said

and this is bulkhead my gardian miko said bossting a lot and it worked

wow you must be verry lucky miko to get bulkhead i said i think i made her a bit gilty for bossting

and last of all but not least is octimus prime the leader everyone said well miko jack and raf

i think we should start again my name is Lea i said he just gave me the death stare

so can i join you and bulkhead i asked miko

yes sure you can miko said excited

cool i said

come on let's play truth of dear miko said she then wispeard the dear into my ear

no way i saw how he gave you the death stare i said

go on or cant you do it because your a pusy miko said

fine i will i sighed

what was the dear miko bulkhead said

lea has to touch one of ratchets tools miko wispeard

oh no you cant she will get a big telling off bulkhead said trying to stop me

no a dear is a dear i said i then ran up the steps and walked over to ratchet hey ratchet whach ya up to i said as i leaned over the bar and looked at what he was doing

im just sorting some cowardenets out so we can head straght to them he said

cool wow you have a tellascope can i, i asked

umm well i dont really... he started

oh please i wont brake it i said

oh fine go on then but if you brake it primes help... he started

i wont i said as i climbed on his hand and then looked through it wow it was 10 times bigger than me so it was a verry powerfull tellascope this is awsome i said as i looked at him and to my suprise he gave me a smile i smiled at him but his just looked like it got wiped right of off his face and he put me down i wallked over to a shocked miko and bulkhead what you did not think i could do it and guess what i even got him to smile i said bossting

come on lets stop anyway it is time to go home about now miko said

how do you know i asked miko just simply pointed to octimus

time to go everyone octimus said i looked at miko as if she was a mind reader but she was not to my realife bulkhead transformed and me and miko got inside i did not feel verry comfey the seats were but the feeling being inside of someone or something alive was not comfey when we got to miko's i got out of the car and knocked on the door they were so happy to see me but i dont think miko was verry happy it was soon the night and miko and me went to bed when miko was asleep i just layed there thinking about what i had just seen and what i was going to see tomorow


End file.
